Don't Mess With Robin Hood
by AVeryMerryUnbirthdayToMe
Summary: To gain the trust of a neighbouring kingdom, all they needed to do was bring in a few Outlaws. But, as Arthur soon finds out, things are never really that simple. If there's one thing he should have known, it's: You never mess with Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I realise that these two programs aren't in the same time period, so just pretend that England is a kingdom like Camelot. Suspend your disbelief or whatever it's called. I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood! And as you might of guessed, reviews make me write quicker (and happy)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Merlin asks a rather good question.**

The sun was just beginning to set, leaving the sky a brilliant mixture of colours. Arthur, Merlin and the knights had been riding for nearly six days to reach their destination. Merlin hated it. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences in the world, and he'd sooner clean out a leech tank than spend another day riding. In fact, he'd rather clean out two leech tanks and eat a bowl of rat stew than ride another day. But, as his aching bones reminded him, Merlin never usual got his way.

"Tell me again why we are travelling all the way to Nottinghamshire?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, his voice light with tiredness and sarcasm. It wasn't that he didn't like visiting new places, he did, but not when they were _ a week's ride away._ It was borderline ridiculous!

"They are having some trouble with outlaws, and as one of their neighbouring kingdoms, it is our duty to lend a hand."

Really, Arthur didn't want to travel to Nottinghamshire either; it was a tedious journey and he really didn't want to leave Guinevere by herself. But his wife had been adamant that she could handle herself, and he wanted to trust her. Plus Gaius was there too, so his anxiety was lessened.

"But we do we have to go? Your the King, can't you send some knights to take care of it?"

It was a good question (though Arthur would never admit it). Overall, just sending some knights would have been much easier. Too bad, it wasn't that simple.

"Because, Mer-lin, we want to gain their trust. And lucky for us, it only means bringing in a few Outlaws."

"So you're sucking up to them?" Merlin laughed. He had baited Arthur to start one of their infamous banters, and like always, Arthur had fallen for it.

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not! I wouldn't expect you to understand what it takes to run a kingdom."

Merlin stayed quiet for a moment, blue eyes sparkling mischeviously. He could hear the knights behind him, trying not to laugh. Gwaine had clamped his mouth shut, in an attempt to keep quiet. Percival and Leon managed to maintain a semi straight face, but knowing Merlin, it wouldn't last.

"So... how long have you trained to be a suck up?"

This produced the desired effect, as Gwaine was the first to break into laughter. The other knights soon followed, even Leon. The eldest knight was normally last to laugh, and Merlin normally judged how funny his comebacks were on whether it had made Leon laugh or not. This one had, and that irritated Arthur.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: No reviews... *sad face*. I'm joking! I just can't leave this alone, it's driving me mad! I don't own Robin Hood or Merlin, or anything really apart from this plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Percival notices something strange**

It was an unearthly silence, as Merlin looked on with a strange sort of curiosity. They had _almost_ reached Nottingham, to his relief. They were passing by a village -Locksley, Merlins brain supplied the village's name- when Arthur suggested that they took a break. With hardly any supplies to make dinner with, no one objected to the idea. Unfortunately for them, the villagers had seemed to object to helping them in any way.

"Excuse me?" Leon frowned as the woman blanked him, flinched and hurried off. He shot his fellow knights a confused look, shrugging his shoulders. "Excuse me?" He tried again. This time, a frail, sickly looking woman paused.

"Wotcha want?" She didn't exactly snap at them, but there was a level of harshness to her voice.

"May you inform us of the whereabouts of the nearest market?"

This made her cackle half heartedly, although on the inside, she pitied their naivete. Obviously, they weren't local.

"Market? Yer better off goin' to Nottingham... not that yer gonna find much there," She gave an almighty cough, and with another cackle, she slowly walked away.

Arthur frowned. "Well, do you know anyone kind enough to spare my knights and I a meal?"

Now she was definitely sure they weren't local. "Kind? Not in Nottingham," she sighed at the bitter truth of what she had just said,"You won't find kindness about these parts... but good luck."

He gave up. Hospitality didn't seem to exist in Locksley, Arthur fumed. Consequently, it meant having to finish the journey without having dinner. He just didn't want to be the one to break the news to Gwaine.

* * *

"Food... drink..." Gwaine' s stomach made a strange, slightly comical noise,"food!"

Merlin smiled at his friends dramatic complaining. "Don't worry, Gwaine! We'll get there... eventually." Really, he could just fall into bed and never get back up again. As idiotic as it sounds, he realised that they would have to endure this journey _again_ just to get back to Camelot. It was enough to make a grown man cry.

* * *

Gray. Upon entering Nottingham _(finally!)_, Percival found that the town could be described using one word: gray.

Or dull. Or bleak. Or depressing.

_Definitely depressing._

His friends -mainly Gwaine- had decided to partake in a conversation about their favourite foods, Percy had opted to study his surroundings instead. What alarmed him the most was the amount of peasants missing hands or fingers. It was odd and undeniably creepy that so many people seemed to be lacking certain limbs. The worst thing was: It wasn't only the adults. Percy had spied children missing hands. _Children. Missing. Hands._ If everybody had been silent, he swore they would have heard his heart break. It seemed too frequent to be an accident, and Percival decided he had to investigate. Something just wasn't right.

Camelot was so very different to Nottingham, Percy found himself comparing the two. Actually it made him a little homesick, but he wouldn't admit it. He thought about this as he waited for Merlin and Gwaine to bring the food. Suddenly, something caught his attention. Singing? He could hear children singing and playing. Pausing, he attempted to decipher what they were singing about.

**"Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen,**

**Robin Hood, Robin Hood, with his band of men,"**

Percy smiled as more people joined in. The song was obviously well known.

**"Feared by the bad**,

**loved by the good,**

**Robin Hood, Robin Hood, Robin Hood!"**

This attracted attention, especially from the castle guards.

"Shut it, you lot! Or we'll make ya!"

The threat seemed to achieve the desired affect; the crowd almost instantly disappeared with a look of fear upon their faces. That was harsh, Percy thought to himself, they were only singing.

Leah quickly led her two young children away from the group. She wished they had never learnt that song; it was only going to get them into trouble. She was sure of it. But no matter what, she would make sure they knew what a good man Robin was. Under her breathe, she carried on part of the song, brushing past a rather large man as she hurried her children

Percy could hear parts of the song, as a woman sang it quietly as she walked past him with her two children. He listened to the lyrics intently.

**"He came to Sherwood Forrest,**

**With a feather in his cap,**

**A fighter never looking for a fight,**

**His bow was always ready,**

**And he kept his arrows sharp,**

**He used them to fight for what was right"**

Robin Hood. Robin Hood. He had heard that name before. But where?

Realisation suddenly hit Percy. Robin Hood was one of the outlaws. The outlaws that they were meant to catch. The villagers sang about a hero, though. That's when Percy decided that something was up.

"Perc'!" Merlin called,"hurry up!"

Percy jumped, suddenly dragged away from his thoughts. Surely Merlin must have noticed something strange too?


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: I love everyone's reviews! Thank you so much :) I am trying to update more frequently but my summer has been a bit hectic. As usual, I don't earn anything._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Marian is shocked (and gets blackmailed)**

Maid Marian sighed as she stood in the courtyard, waiting for the arrival of King Arthur. It was a rather gray day, and it almost seemed to match the bland atmosphere. She was sure it would begin raining at any moment, and personally, she would have rather stayed at home. Unlucky for her, Guy had requested her presence and would not take 'no!' for an answer. So there she was, stuck outside in the gray, cold, courtyard.

Camelot's stay seemed rather pointless in her opinion; even trained knights would have difficulty with Robin. But, then again, Robin did tend to get caught. A lot. She smiled fondly at the memories, before the sound of horses caught her attention.

King Arthur was easy to pick out from the group of red capes. Marian noticed that he had a look of self importance on his face. Surely, the Sheriff would have a personality clash with the young man. Then she noticed the knights, and if she were being honest, they were quite handsome. Especially a certain long, Brown haired knight.

Much to Marian' s displeasure, Guy had also noticed the affect the knights had on her.

"Lets hope their knights are as good as little Arthur claims them to be..." Guy muttered, surveying their guests. He slung an arm around Marian protectively, making her want to gag. They weren't even in a relationship; she could look at the knights as much as she wanted to!

* * *

At first look, Merlin thought the Sheriff looked like a slimeball. At second look, he was _sure _the man was a slimeball. It was something about his smile that set Merlin and his magic on edge. The man was decked out in gold chains and fur. Almost like he fancied himself to be as important as Arthur, which was slightly amusing.

"King Arthur! How very pleased to meet you!"

It was a disgustingly fake greeting, and Merlin cringed. Much to his dismay, Arthur apparently didn't notice it. He had a record of being _completely oblivious to the obvious_, so Merlin learnt to just sigh at his stupidity.

"I am Guy of Gisborne, earl of Locksley, and this Maid Marian..."

He noticed the anger on Marian' s face, and studied it. Were they a couple? Merlin doubted it. The fair skinned, rather pretty woman seemed repelled by Guy's touch, much to Merlins amusement.

"Thank you, Sir Guy, but I do have a mouth and a brain. I can speak for myself."

Merlin suppressed the urge to laugh. At least Marian seemed okay... very opinionated, but okay. His magic wasn't wary of her, like it was the other two men.

His face straightened out after Arthur shot him a glare that said: _Do not offend them, or I will ask George to educate you on the proper way to serve a King._ In fact, he was quite sure that if he could read Arthur's mind, that was exactly what he was saying. Arthur would never do that to him; they equally disliked the annoying suck up that was George.

"Ah! Marian, you are so feisty! Too bad your a _woman,_ otherwise you could have brought those outlaws in yourself! Now, why don't you show our guests the feast we have prepared, like a good little girl?"

_Robin needs my help. I can't blow my cover. Don't punch him._

Marian fumed, resisting the urge to give the Sheriff a piece of her mind. How dare he speak to her like she was a mere child! Given the chance, she could do much better than any man. They were patronizing pigs, and she would have been much happier at home, or in the forest.

At least with Robin, she could hit and shout at him... and he normally apologized.

"Let me show you the way, your highness." She grounded out, gritting her teeth. She clenched and released her fists. At least the Sheriff would be more preoccupied with Arthur and catching the Outlaws, so he would barely have to speak to her.

* * *

"- and so I said, would you like me to cut of your hands?" Laughter errupted from the table, as they listened to the rather entertaining story the Sheriff was sharing with them.

Only, Percival didn't find it entertaining in the slightest. He shifted the food around on his plate, sickened at how they found it amusing. _They probably think it's made up, _Percy realised, _much like Gwaine's stories. _Only half listening to the conversation, what was said next was even worse.

"And we have a rather entertaining hanging in honour of your arrival, tomorrow, Arthur."

He blanched, and everyone suddenly stopped laughing. Merlin, eaves dropping as usual from where he stood with the other servants, nearly dropped the jug of wine he was holding, in surprise.

_How was hanging entertaining?_

"A hanging? Oh..." Arthur shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep the surprise and horror from his voice,"Is it... necessary?"

Cringing, he realised how pathetic he sounded. Execution was part of ruling, and although he didn't exactly like it, it was necessary. That's what his father always taught him. It didn't matter if you didn't like it, the law had to be upheld anyway.

Still, he tried avoiding execution as much as possible.

"Completely! It is rather entertaining to watching the crowed; their reactions never disappoint me. With ruling over people, Arthur, you need to weed out the bad ones. That's what I intend to do."

Merlin shuddered. It was beyond cruel. A feeling of hopelessness washed over him. They weren't in Camelot anymore. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Percival was walking down the hall, in an attempt to clear his head. Over the course of the day, he had hardly any time to speak to anyone. They had to memorize the descriptions of the outlaws, then sharpen their weapons in preparation for hunting them. He hoped, after hearing the song about Robin Hood and the outlaws, that he didn't have to kill them. Something told him Robin wasn't the villain he was made out to be.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he spotted a familiar lanky, black haired servant.

"Merlin!" He called out, jogging to catch up. It was a relief; this was the first time he was able to speak privately to Merlin, to express his concerns, "I don't like this."

Merlin didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. It was obvious to him, but he wasn't sure if any of the knights had been paying attention. He was thankful he wasn't the only one noticing something wasn't right, "It's strange, Perc'. I don't think everything here is quite what it seems..."

"What are we going to do then?"

The question hung in the air, and neither of them wanted to answer it.

"I don't know, I really don't know..."

It was the first time Merlin was really stumped. He was certain that there was some conspiracy going on in the castle, but he didn't know if they could trust anyone else. They were _alone._

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Footsteps caught their attention, but the light from their candles didn't reach to the end of the hall. The darkness was overwhelming, and although they couldn't see anyone, Merlin could sense someone was in the shadows.

"Who goes there?" Percival rested his hand on the handle of his sword, just in case. If anyone was to attack them, however unlikely, he needed to be prepared. His favourite servant was certainly no help in a fight. Frowning, Merlin took several steps into the darkness, despite Percy's protests.

"Maid Marian?"

* * *

The only reason Marian opted to stay behind after the feast, was to steal apples from the castle garden, to take to the villages. She realised she was no 'Robin Hood', but at least she could do her part to help the poor.

After all, she had been helping them longer than Robin. He wasn't the only hero.

She pitied Guy, who had assumed that she enjoyed his company so much that she wanted to stay longer._ That _was just stupid. Why would he believe that, when she had tried to make it painstakingly clear that she despised him? She couldn't be more obvious, yet he still couldn't get it through his thick head.

Seeing a light ahead, she remained in the dark. Luckily for her, she knew better than to put her mask on before she got outside. Her breathing was shallow, as quiet as it could be, but alas, her boots were not as quiet.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

_Castles are much harder to sneak out of when knights and servants are wandering about as they please, _She though bitterly as she recognised Sir Percival and King Arthur's manservant (who somewhat reminded her of Much... just less 'Much-y').

Suddenly, the black haired boy walked forward, a candle in his hand. The light evaporated some darkness around her, and she realised that she was visible.

"Maid Marian?"

She was froze to the spot. She had been caught.

After all these years of sneaking out, Camelot had caught her within one day. She hoped it was just pure luck, otherwise Robin would have to be careful. Silently, she prayed that they wouldn't say anything about her sneaking out to the Sheriff. She didn't want to think about the consequences if they did

"Maid Marian?" Tentatively stepping forward, she raised a delicate eyebrow as if to say _'what?'_.

"I... I don't think you should be out at this time of night."

For a second, she almost laughed at how innocent and polite the servant was. Then she remembered she had been caught. She lowered her eyes, and took a breathe.

"I have business to attend to." There was no point lying. She was in a cloak, carrying a sack, sneaking out at God knows what time. No lie would explain this, she admitted to herself, she had no hope in hell.

"Have you noticed anything strange, like missing hands, recently?"

_What?_ Marian was slightly taken aback at the question. Of course she had noticed, it was awful!

Percival cursed. Trust Merlin to be absolutely straightforward at the most innapropriate time. Sometimes, he wondered whether he actually possessed the ability to keep a secret. Forget teaching him how to fight, it would be more useful to give him a lesson in _How to be tactful._

Merlin however, realised that Marian was up to something. No one would sneak out in the dead of night, and not be trying to hide something.

_I always sneak out at night, _he told himself, _and I definately have something to hide!_

With a sense of guilt, Merlin stood his ground. He was adamant that something strange was going on. He was going to find out...

... even if he had to blackmail her. He didn't want to, but that seemed the only option.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Keep in mind, you're sneaking out in the middle of the night."

Marian' s face was a mix of realisation, anger then resignation. She was being blackmailed... by a servant. A servant. Out of all the knights she had gotten past, out of all the times she had been in a fight, she had finally been caught. By a servant.

Although, with the way he interacted with the other knights and the king, she had a theory that he was much more than just a servant. Still, when Robin heard, she was certain he would tease her relentlessly for it. Then tell her to be careful.

Then tease her again.

"If a peasant hunts an animal belonging to the castle or kingdom, the price is a hand. Happy now? Let me go on my way." She needed to get out as soon as possible, but she realised that wasn't going to happen when she noticed their reaction.

Percival frowned. It was possibly the most idiotic thing he'd heard in his life. The man seemed crazy. Just plain crazy. The offence was worth nothing more than a day or two in the stocks or prision. At most, three days. But not a _hand!_

"Just for _that?"_ He asked, almost not believing it. Percy didn't want to believe in, honestly.

Marian groaned, "No! Even for petty things like stealing bread. But don't say anything to anyone. The Sheriff would have us hanged if he realised we were having this conversation." She realised that the duo wasn't going to give up on it, and she was practically digging her own grave.

_If the Sheriff found out... my father..._

"Arthur needs to know." Merlin began to walk back down the hallway, but Marian grabbed his sleeve in panic. It was the law's word against hers, and she was bound to lose.

In the worst case scenario, it would spark war.

"The Sheriff will deny it, then we will all be in trouble. And I can't afford it." Her father would surely be killed because of her. He had sacrificed so much for her, and with one mistake, she could get him killed. It was terrifying.

"If can't just stand by and watch starving people be hanged for trying to stay alive!"

Merlin' s attitude reminded Marian of Robin. She recalled earlier, a few days previously when she had passed a message to Robin about the hanging. Robin wouldn't let starving people hang, and he assured her it wouldn't happen. If Merlin attempted anything, he would just jeopardise the rescue mission.

She couldn't let that happen.

"They won't be hanged!" Receiving a strange look from Percy, she whispered to the pair, "Robin Hood will save them. He is a good man, and I trust him." It was her darkest secret, and now they knew she was working with the Outlaws. It was a massive gamble, and she wished with all her might that it would pay off.

Percy's mind shot back to the song he heard in the town. He remembered how they sang about a hero. Their saviour.

_The good outlaw._

"Robin Hood. The outlaw?"

"The very same one you are suppose to capture. I can't speak more of this, but be careful. Don't trust anyone else in this castle. Lay low." Marian' s eyes sparked it fear," and please, never mention this meeting to anyone. If you value your life, don't say anything! As far as anyone else is concerned, I am not working with Robin Hood. Let it stay that way."

Merlin nodded in gratitude and Percy done the same. She trusted them, and they would not fail her.

She nodded at the pair before vanishing back into the darkness, leaving them to wonder if they had _actually_ had that conversation.

Merlin turned to Percival, "Seems everything isn't what they appear..."

"... I don't know what we're going to do, Merlin." He responded grimly. They could trust Marian (especially since they blackmailed her, something they definitely weren't proud of), but could they trust the outlaws?

* * *

Merlin lay in his bed, or what was an uncomfortable brick-like thing in the servants quarters. The darkness was calming, yet is mind was turning like wild.

He truly appreciated what Marian did. A secret like that could have cost her her life. In many ways, she was in the same situation like he was. Yet , in his opinion, Marian was far more brave than he could ever be. Risking her life to save peasants was a far noble thing than many things he'd seen some knights do.

The least he could do was try and help. If the outlaws were the only ones keeping innocent people alive, then they couldn't possibly arrest them.

Merlin needed a plan... and a rather clever one.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: yay for more chapters! Woooooo! I don't own anything! My last chapter was massive, so I hope you enjoyed it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Sheriff isn't prepared!**

Once again, the sky was gray, making Merlin wonder if it was ever cheerful in Nottingham. It certainly wasn't cheerful that morning though. The birds weren't chirping. Everything was uncomfortably silent as they waited for one thing.

_The hanging. _Everyone was dreading it. Even Gwaine couldn't bring himself to joke or smile. Percival seemed more quiet than usual, and Leon was seriously debating disobeying orders and hiding in the kitchen, despite how ridiculous and unprofessional it sounded.

But they couldn't avoid it forever, and it was soon time for them to gather in the courtyard.

* * *

"This proceeding is graced by the presence of King Arthur, so behave yourselves!" The Sheriff joked. A group had gathered around the platform, and had no choice but to listen to his sarcastic joking tone.

Merlin felt physically sick as he exchanged knowing glances with Percival and Marian. She returned a small nod, and returned her attention to the main gate. Spotting a hooded group slithering through the crowed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_They were here._

"And... begin the drums!"

The Sheriff reclined in a chair, as though he was casually watching a play or a jester. The crowd was silent except from a few sobs and cries, and it was the hardest thing to listen to. Arthur couldn't imagine how he would feel if it was Gwen or Merlin, and tried his hardest to block it out, to spare his guilty conscience, but it didn't work. He would have to suffer through it.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Stop!" A voice called out from the crowd, daring to protest against the hanging, much to the knights surprise.

Merlin didn't need to guess who it was as his and everyone else's attention was draw to a hooded man in the crowd. Everyone took several steps away from him in fear of being mistaken for being the one that interrupted, and punished. The man stood confidently,his head bowed. The Sheriff scowled, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"What is it? Don't hurt your wife? Your brother? Your child? Honestly, I don't care!"

The man withdrew an oddly shaped bow, confirming Merlin' s suspicion of who it was.

The Sheriff jumped up, his eyes gleaming with pleasure,"Now... Now this is _interesting!_ Take down your hood Locksley, I want Camelot to know who they're are hunting."

Robin's brown eyes narrowed, but he obliged. Taking down his hood, he also drew his bow, and aimed an arrow expertly.

"I will not tolerate this. These people need food, which you do not supply. They are desperate!"

"Ah, how very noble! Now take a look at Arthur, I want him to see your face."

"Why?" Robin enquired, a mocking tone to his voice, "he won't catch us, and you know it." He aimed at the hanging ropes, his attention diverted to saving his people.

"Want a bet?" The Sheriff laughed, "why, sir Leon is already behind you."

Damn. Robin scolded himself silently, and lowered his bow. Quickly glancing at Marian, she shook her head. She didn't think he was going to win. He decided she was probably right.

_How many knights were there?_

Having barely enough time to think about it, Robin sighed. He should have played more attention! He shuffled forward as a sword prodded him in the back. Looking around, he spotted the rest of his gang altering their positions to help him.

"And Djaq is already behind him. Nice try Sheriff!"

Robin span around, and aimed a punch at the knight behind him, but Leon was quicker. And he had a very sharp sword.

He was doubled over in pain before he could even register what was happening. The blood was on his hands and he groaned loudly. It wasn't good.

In fact, it was very, very bad.

Djaq swore loudly, and, wielding a knife, she stood protectively in front of him. She took a moment to glance behind her, where Robin was bent over. Noting the blood on his hand, she gripped the knife tighter. He wasn't any help if he was injured, she complained inwardly. Then she noticed they were surrounded by three knights and King Arthur. It only made Djaq swear louder.

The rescue plan was suddenly scrapped. Time for improvisation.

"Let's go!" She shouted, since Robin couldn't do it. Suddenly, a fight broke out.

* * *

Much leaped upon the platform, and with his sword, he released the so called 'criminals' from the ropes and they disappeared into the crowd. He was certain they could look after themselves; right now he was more concerned about his bleeding master. Using the extra height from the platform, he spotted Robin.

"Sire!" He called, attempting to navigate his way through red capes and pointy swords. He took several steps forward before he was blocked by a rather large man (although not as big as little John, still very intimidating). Much readied his sword, but frankly, he knew it wasn't going to be any use. He'd lost.

Until the man winked at him.

_What?_

The knights sparred Much' s sword and leaned in until they were almost face to face. The man looked very strong, so Much was surprised that he'd been able to hold him off. Then he suspected something was up.

"The servant in the red scarf. Exchange his safety for passage out of here."

Much gave the man a questioning look as if to say '_why are you helping me?'. _

"I'm with Maid Marian. Now go!"

Oh! Much was thankful that Marian was working on the inside. At times like this, it really helped.

Percival feigned being knocked to the side, giving Much a direct route to Merlin. Whatever rescue plan they originally had, it definitely wasn't working, so Percy let the man past. He wouldn't normally give Merlin to the enemy, but this situation was different. He only hoped Marian was right about the outlaws being on the side of good.

Taking the chance, Much grabbed Merlin. The boy didn't seem shocked by this, so he suspected that he was also with Marian. To make it authentic, he pointed his sword into the boys neck.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

_I hope he knows how to handle a sword!_

Nobody noticed instantly, which appalled Merlin. Had this been real, he would have had his neck sliced in half by now.

"Your with Marian?" Much whispered into Merlin' s ear.

"Yeah..."

"Good," Much raised his voice, "I'll kill him unless Camelot backs off!"

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Not again.

_Why was it always Merlin?_

He looked at the Sheriff, then back at Merlin. He couldn't... There was no way out. He'd have to make a decision. It wasn't fair, why was Merlin even down there? Arthur steadied his sword. He'd have to make a decision quickly.

But, Gwaine had made it for him.

Dropping his sword, he raised both of his hands in defeat. In Gwaine's head there really was no conflict. Merlin was his bestfriend, and he always came first. No contest. Leon and Percival followed, with similar thoughts. Merlin always came first. Always.

Guy had drawn his sword, ready to move. Robin was already bleeding; he wouldn't make it far. The Sheriff was is a state of hysteria. The knights has just surrendered. They were winning... and they surrendered. For a measly bloody servant. Arthur must be soft in the head.

"What are you doing? After them! After them!"

He was too late. The sense of urgency made the outlaws run quicker than they had ever done before. Little John swung Robin over his shoulders, ignoring the young man's groan of pain. This wasn't the time to be delicate.

Swerving through the crowd, Much realised they wouldn't outrun the knights. Especially not the furious looking blonde King. There was only one way to ensure they escaped...

"I'm sorry!" Much dragged the red scarfed boy with him, knowing the knights wouldn't move if their friend was in danger.

* * *

Home sweet home. They had barely time to enjoy the sight of Sherwood forest before they quickly disappeared into it. Further and further, Merlin wouldn't remember how to get out if he didn't use his magic.

Robin was laid on a blanket (which was ripped so much, it was barely a blanket) while Djaq inspected the wound. She grimaced as she dabbled it with a cloth, but ultimately it was much better than she had first feared.

The others rushed around, barely acknowledging Merlin. He watched as they worked like a well oiled machine, throwing things to each other and patching up any wounds they had. It was smooth, and somewhat fascinating.

"It's only a scratch!" Robin protested, inspecting the wound for himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust Djaq, he just wanted to see it for himself.

"Sire! He nearly slice your stomach open!"

"Really, Much, your exaggerating! It's nothing!"

Robin finally noticed Merlin, and scanned the servant for any weapons, "You brought him here?" Everyone was silent.

Much stared at his feet in shame, realising he'd practically led Arthur to their hideout. If there was any tracks, they were screwed. Then he remembered what Merlin had said during the fight.

"He's with Marian." He protested, "him and the large knight were with Marian."

Robin looked up at the intruder curiously, "what's your name?"

"Merlin."

"Why we're you helping us?"

"Marian explained everything. Arthur and the knights are suppose to catch you to earn the Sheriffs trust," Merlin explained, "and now you've taken me, he won't hesitate to kill you." He added regretfully.

This produced several chuckles amongst the group. Merlin frowned, not understanding why they found it so humorous.

"Not being funny,yeah, but he doesn't stand a chance." Allan quipped.

Merlin remained serious, "The Sheriff has led Arthur and the knights to believe your nothing but lying, cheating outlaws who won't hesitate to stab them in the back. they will not listen, they will not be reasonable." He looked at them, praying they would take it seriously.

Seeing the look on Merlin's face,the group sobered up, and looked at Robin. Despite their leader being injured, he still gave his friends an '_I've got a plan' _grin.

"_Then we'll make them listen."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thank you to everyone that left a review/favourited/followed! This chapter was being extremely stubborn, but I managed to write it in the end :) I don't own anything... _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Much has to run!**

The courtyard had been left in a mess of hysteria and confusion. Arthur had barely time to process the eventful should-be-hanging, before he had mounted his horse, and commanded the knights to do the same. His face was set in a look of absolute determination, making Percival uncomfortably anxious. It was unpredictable what Arthur would do, now that he thought Merlin' s life was at stake.

"We don't return until we have the Outlaws, and Merlin."

It wasn't up for debate in Arthur's mind. They were going to rescue Merlin. He couldn't bear to consider the worst case scenario. Merlin _ had _to be okay. The clumsy servant had made it through much worse!

But there was a voice in the back of Arthur's head, contradicting all of the best case scenarios. The Sheriff had already made it clear that the Outlaws were thieves and cold blooded killers. Who was to say that they hadn't already... killed Merlin?

_No. Merlin was going to be alright._

* * *

Sherwood forest was, unlike the town, a quiet, undisturbed sanctuary of peace. Probably due to the fact that Outlaws tended to occupy the surrounding areas, and any man that was even the slightest bit wealthy or important would find themselves stripped of their valuables. Even so, it was a rather beautiful scene.

Merlin could swear that his stomach was twisted into knots. Deceiving Arthur was one thing, but helping supposed 'criminals' was another, and he quite believed that he would be spending a day or two in the stocks, when they got back to Camelot, to make up for his actions. He could only imagine how the knights would react when they realised Percy was part of it too.

Robin must have noticed the uncomfortable, half pained look on his face. "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end." Merlin realised that he really was an open book. He returned a small smile, feeling almost a little bit better.

Red.

Will' s head turned at the sudden flash of colour. Squinting through the tree leaves, he could make out an unmistakable Camelot cape. Nodding at the rest of the group, he could only hope that this plan worked better than their last one did.

Phase one of the plan was suddenly upon them. Merlin could only watch as Much made his presence know to the knights. He had a lot in common with the short man, as it turned out, and he _really_ hoped Much wasn't going to do anything dangerous.

And he really really hoped that he was a quick runner.

* * *

It was the man emerging from the bushes that caught Arthur's attention. Without hesitation, he drew out his sword.

Much nearly went cross eyed, staring at the rather sharp looking sword being aimed at his face. Swords and faces don't generally mix, and is certain the end in death. Much gulped, remembering that the entire plan relied on him being able to outrun several knights and a king, and make it into a clearing in the forest (where the others were hiding) without being _stabbed._

"Um..."

"Tell me where Merlin is!"

The king was angry, Much realised, and angry people _really _shouldn't be trusted with sharp stabby things.

"Er... bye!"

He had barely time to move before he was faced with the knights who had very swiftly dismounted their horses. It was almost as if Much was frozen, and Percival looked on in horror. What did the man think he was doing?

Will had yet to follow the others to the clearing in the forest, instead opting to make sure Much didn't screw anything up. So when he saw this short friend face several swords, and he wasn't running... well, that was cause for alarm. Considering Much had a reputation for not being that _smart,_ it was only going to end badly if Will didn't do anything.

"Run, Much! For Godsake, RUN!" His frantic voice echoed in the forest, and seemed to draw Much out of his temporary paralysis. Much turned to run, and silently prayed to every God that he knew to help him out. His eyes widened as the knights moved as well.

"RUN!"

* * *

He had never ran quicker in his life. Even if he was starving, and someone offered him pork, Much was pretty sure he would never run as quick, even then. His heartbeat was echoing in his ears, his breath was short and raspy, and his legs were flying through the wind. But the sound of foot steps following him never seemed to lessen. Luckily, they also never seemed to become louder. It was a steady pace for about a minute or so, although Much could swear it had been a lifetime before he reached the clear, open space.

Trees seemed to surround this empty piece of land, which gave great cover for the rest of the gang. Robin had given strict orders that they could only threaten, and not injure or kill anyone, much to Merlins relief.

Much skidded to a halt.

The knights and Arthur followed, armed with swords. And looking furious.

"I shall ask once more. Where is Merlin? Don't make me run you through."

It made him want to shout, but Merlin knew he couldn't jeopardise the plan. He also knew that Arthur would not hesitate to run Much through. After all, was he the one who made it painstakingly clear that when Arthur was in this state of mind, he couldn't be reasoned with.

"I don't know..."

"Liar!"

The distance between the two was greatly misjudged. It was covered in about two strides, which was definitely not enough time for Robin to react. It wasn't enough time for anyone to react. And sadly enough, it was enough time for Much to react.

Merlin knew Arthur had a rather bad temper. He looked on, mortified.

The sword glided into his stomach, and to Much' s surprise, it took several seconds for him to comprehend what had just happened. As the sword was pulled out, he was still surprisingly calm. It was when a wave of unimaginable pain hit him, he truly understood. Much dropped to the floor, the pain suddenly unbearable. Someone was shouting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. God, he was in so much pain.

_He had just been stabbed._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: I don't own either shows! Oh no, poor Much! ;) This chapter was extremely hard to write, and it took me longer than expected..._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**If looks could kill, Arthur would be dead.**

Arthur had inherited his short temper from his father, and his guilty conscience from his Mother. While Uther was killing people at a whim, his wife felt forever guilty. These two contradictory traits often caused havoc for Arthur. To kill someone, then feel immediately guilty was a horrific feeling, especially for a king.

Time seemed to almost completely slow down as Much dropped to the floor, in pain but still very much alive. His breath was knocked out of his lungs, and despite his efforts, he found he could not shout for help.

"Much!" Time seemed to speed up as Robin dropped from the tree he was sitting in with Merlin. Slightly stumbling, he scrambled back to his feet and nearly flew through the branches and hedges. Seeing his best friend very clearly lying on the floor in pain almost killed Robin then and there. He took a deep breath, but his chest felt like it was being crushed.

The other outlaws reacted just as quickly, paying Arthur and the knights no attention.

Once again, their plan had gone wrong. They were meant to lead Arthur and the knights into the clearing, and surround them. Merlin was meant to convince Arthur that the Outlaws were good. It was suppose to work.

But it didn't, evidently.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur's voice wasn't as confident now. His fiery temper had caused something terrible to happen. Even though they were outlaws, he still felt guilty.

If looks could kill, Arthur would have been dead a hundred times over. Robin picked up his bow and arrow, fuming.

"Merlin is fine! He's fine! But you just stabbed one of my men. Much was unarmed! He was scared, but I made him lead you here!"

The dark haired manservant finally, and awkwardly appeared, emerging from the darkness of the forest. He could only look at Much. Then at Arthur. Then at Robin. "We need lots of water... help me carry him, someone!" He ignored the obviously confused knights.

Robin didn't move, his bow and arrow gripped tightly in his hand. It was almost surreal; Much never got hurt. Never. He could hear shouting, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying to comprehend what had happened. People were moving around him, but he could only look into the eyes of the man that stabbed his bestfriend, and a fire rose up inside of him.

"No, Robin."

It was almost strange how Little John could read the warning signs on the other man's face. He knew that Robin had a fairly fiery temper, and the last thing they needed to deal with was a fight. Robin seemed to pay little attention.

"Sort it out later. Fighting won't help Much now."

Much. The words seemed to bring Robin out of his haze of anger. He lowered his bow eventually, glaring at the blonde haired king one final time.

"Help, Arthur! We need water." Not quite trusting his own body to move, Arthur glanced at Much.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Their little campsite had taken on a depressing gloomy atmosphere, silence echoing clearly throughout. Djaq, much to Merlin' s relief, was fairly skilled with medicine. Still, it was at times like this that he wished Gaius was younger, so he could accompany them.

The sword wound, in reality, should have killed a man. The blood was soaking the tattered remains of the blanket they had laid Much on, dying it a crimson colour.

_He isn't going to last even an hour. _It wasn't fair. Merlin wanted to scream at the injustice of it. It was all useless!

Unless...

"Djaq, could you find me another blanket?" She was too close to Merlin. He was already running a risk doing it while the others were in such close proximity. The least he could do was shield his eyes.

When she had moved, Merlin set to work as quickly and as quietly as he could. The silence was unnerving, and it only made it more difficult for him. Still, he had to try. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that no one was paying close attention, he placed a hand over the crimson wound. With a quick whisper of incomprehensible words, Merlins' s eyes flashed a brilliant golden colour. Almost instantly, the flow of blood seemed to lessen, and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Djaq returned with a blanket, deciding that someone would have to sleep without it until they found a new one. Crouching down beside Much, she recognised something was different.

"The blood flow from the wound..." She frowned in confusion as the wound, which was previously gushing blood, was barely bleeding at all. Then the frown turned into a half smile. This was good. Very good.


End file.
